Wizard Zombie
Not to be confused with Wizard Gargantuar from Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. (Force field forces them to eat it) (cannot be transformed) (even though they are activating their special, Wizard Zombie will still transform them, but will fail) (cannot be transformed and can attack him if planted behind) (prefers to target them) |first seen/PvZ2 = Dark Ages - Night 11 |flavor text/PvZ2 = All the zombies agree, Wizard Zombie's powers of transmutation are impressive. But what they don't get is ... why sheep? Everyone knows it would be more helpful if the Wizard used his powers to turn plants into, say, more zombies. But yeah, no one is going to say that to his face. |image/PvZ2C = Battle MagePvP.png |toughness/PvZ2C = Protected |speed/PvZ2C = Creeper |troopcapacity/PvZ2C = 5 |trainingcost/PvZ2C = 40 |trainingtime/PvZ2C = 8 minutes |pvpskill/PvZ2C = Fires a load of fireballs. |first seen/PvZ2C = PvP Mode |flavor text/PvZ2C = Wizard Zombie noticed, that he enjoys turning plants into smithereens with magic himself than turning them into sheep. |translate/PvZ2C = Combat Mage }} Wizard Zombie is the ninth zombie encountered in Dark Ages in Plants vs. Zombies 2. He can transform any plant into sheep, excluding instant-use plants and Ghost Pepper (although he can lower the survival time of Ghost Pepper). The plant will stay as a sheep until the Wizard Zombie that transformed it dies, making the sheep an environment modifier. He is similar to Octo Zombie and Hunter Zombie, as all of them can render plants useless from a safe distance. However, Wizard Zombie is the only zombie whose attacks cannot be undone unless the zombie himself is killed. Wizard Zombie also does not eat plants (except for Infi-nut's or Moonflower's barrier and hypnotized zombies). If there are no plants left to transform in its lane or the lanes adjacent to it, he will then proceed to the player's house. In the Chinese version's PvP Mode, he instead deals light damage to plants. Description Wizard Zombie wears a blue robe and a blue wizard hat with the top of the hat being bent like a spiral. He has gray thick eyebrows and a beard that is so long that the bottom of it is tied with a brown hair tie. In his right hand, he wields a wooden staff with a purple colored crystal orb on the top. Wizard Zombie lifts his staff to release a magical beam to transform plants into sheep. Instead of wearing footwear, like all the other zombies in Dark Ages, the Wizard Zombie wears bandages on his feet. Almanac entry Normal Mode PvP Mode Overview Wizard Zombie absorbs 490 damage per shot and his appearance changes upon absorbing 245 damage per shot, which is when he loses his arm, before dying at 490 damage per shot. Encounters ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Player's House: Piñata Party Dark Ages: Nights 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, Arthur's Challenge, and Piñata Party Frostbite Caves: "Rescue the Gold Bloom" Epic Quest - Step 3 Neon Mixtape Tour: "Electrical Boogaloo" Epic Quest - Step 3 Modern Day: Days 6, 28, 33, 36, 44, and Highway to the Danger Room (portal only) ''Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Player's House: Premium Plant Quest: Squash Dark Ages: Nights 7, 11, 12, 15, 16, 17, 19, 21, 23, Ultimate Challenge, and Endless Challenge Lost City: Boss Rush Modern Day: World Cup Strategies General This is a very dangerous zombie (and also extremely annoying to deal with), especially if he comes in large groups. He uses his low speed to his advantage in order to keep transforming for your plants into sheep, effectively supporting other zombies. If left unchecked, the Wizard Zombie can easily cause you to lose entire levels by himself. Therefore, the best way stop wizard zombies is to kill them quickly. Coconut Cannon, while expensive, is a particularly good choice since they can deal with large amounts of Wizard Zombies quite easily; just be sure to plant them at the back of the lawn. Plants that can attack behind themselves such as Phat Beet or Celery Stalker can be useful as the Wizard Zombie cannot transform plants behind himself. Be careful however as Wizard Zombies can be spawned during Necromancy surprise attacks in Arthur's Challenge if you did not break all the remaining tombstones, so prioritize destroying those if possible. Guacodiles are also good against Wizard Zombies, due to their reasonably cheap cost and fast recharge. Place the Guacodile right where a Wizard Zombie is so he immediately triggers the rush attack. One rush attack is sufficient to kill a Wizard Zombie without a chance of the Guacodile being turned into sheep, while severely weakening other zombies behind it. However, two Guacodiles are needed for Wizard Zombies if they are not caught during the initial moment of the rush attack. The Wizard Zombie always targets the plant furthest from your house in its lane or an adjacent lane, so it's a good idea to leave your long-range offensive plants close to your house so they are less likely to be turned into sheep. You can also place "bait" plants with a fast recharge such as Puff-shrooms or even extra Sun-shrooms and Sunflowers in front of the Wizard Zombie when he is about to use his ability, causing him to transform them instead. Another good strategy for killing it is using multi-target plants such as Laser Bean and Bowling Bulb, though projectiles from Bowling Bulb can be reflected by Jester Zombie. Two Laser Beans can assure that Wizard Zombies get only one or two long-range casts, with the second one being reversed quickly. Also, using Stallia and Puff-shroom to slow and absorb casts respectively can minimize, or even completely prevent, major damage due to plants being turned into sheep. As the Ghost Pepper cannot be transformed by this zombie, use this plant to deal with large amounts of Wizard Zombies. Remember that as the Ghost Pepper's range is close, they will need to be planted near the Wizard Zombies to do damage. You can use Infi-nut or Moonflower's Plant Food effects, as these are the only things the Wizard Zombie actually eats. If you place them near the front, they can stall them early and prevent them from turning more plants into sheep. Witch Hazel is another option against Wizard Zombies, since it not only kills them instantly but also prefers to target them. They will also get transformed into Puff-shrooms, which can be used as an extra wall as well as a target for other Wizard Zombie's magic. Caulipower is a good idea against this zombie as the beam can target any zombie and will also revert all sheep into plants after hypnotizing the Wizard. Remember: The Wizard Zombie never eats plants, so anything that requires to be eaten for it's effect to be trigger is useless. However, one can still use Infi-Nut's Force Field, as it will not vanish even when the plant is a sheep. The Wizard can also be defeated by Hypno-Shroom if one places it in front of a strong zombie, such as a Knight Zombie, and thereby effectively elliminating two of them. Wizard Zombies are surprisingly helpful in Save Our Seeds. Not only will transform endangered plants not count as losing it, but they will also protect the plant from harm from any other zombie. However, the player still needs to eliminate the other zombies close to the endangered plants before the Wizard Zombie dies or they'll easily destroy the plant. Arthur's Challenge Wizard Zombies and Dark Ages Gargantuars are very dangerous and troublesome to your plants, especially when working together. While the Dark Ages Gargantuar crushes your plants and absorbs a lot of damage, the Wizard Zombie turns all your plants into sheep from a safe distance, rendering them useless against both of them. However, unlike Pirate Captain Zombies, Chicken Wrangler Zombies, Weasel Hoarders or All-Star Zombies, Wizard Zombies cannot use their abilities off the game's screen, making this zombie easier to deal with. You must have powerful plants, such as Cherry Bomb/Grapeshot, boosted Iceberg Lettuce, boosted Kernel-pult, or Contain-mint at your disposal to prevent this from happening, otherwise, you will risk spending coins on Plant Food or Power Ups, or losing the level entirely. Combining these with Jester Zombies can cause a lot of damage to your plants. If Wizard Zombies are also combined with Knight Zombies, Zombie Kings, and surprise attacks, they can easily transform a large portion of your defense while attempting to deal with the other high-health zombies. One is already annoying, five are an obstacle, and twenty of these can be deadly because then each Wizard Zombie only needs to transform one plant to empty a typical Dark Ages lawn. Explosive instants are a great help in the event of these occurrences. If you've obtained Ghost Pepper, she can be used as an easy way to defeat Wizard Zombies without risk of being turned into sheep. If you have not bought Ghost Pepper, Banana Launchers and Missile Toes are also great at defeating large groups of Wizard Zombies, as they can defeat them from wherever they are and when planted. It is recommended to plant the them on the first column to prevent turning them into sheep. However, these plants are expensive, so bringing plants that support with sun such as Sun Bean, Gold Bloom, or Enlighten-mint can help immensely. In addition, boosted Bowling Bulbs are also great aids to neutralize large amounts of Wizard Zombie especially on levels with three to four flags. First, remove the second and fourth rows of the first column and leave them empty. They will be used for the Bowling Bulbs. Then harvest enough sun for the rest of the level for you to be able plant Bowling Bulbs repetitively. Once large hordes of Wizard Zombies come, you can become to start planting Bowling Bulbs. After the Plant Food effect wears off, immediately shovel it before the Wizard Zombies away from the screen can transform it to sheep. With it, you get either half or 75% of its original sun cost back so you can repeat this technique provided that you have a sufficient amount of sun to do so. It is best if you can have 1200 sun and above to use it repetitively. This can be more helpful than using boosted Kernel-pult or boosted Iceberg Lettuce, as it also eliminates the other zombies from advancing through. However, some may still slip by and if they do, have an instant plant ready to counter. Take great caution while using Bowling Bulb in levels with Jester Zombies, as a normal bulb will be reflected by a Jester Zombie, which wreck your defenses quickly. Related achievement Gallery Trivia *Witch Hazel can be considered as the plant counterpart to this zombie. While Witch Hazel transforms zombies into Puff-shrooms, Wizard Zombie transforms plants into sheep. **Additionally, Witch Hazel prefers to target it. *He plays a sound as he is about to transform a plant into sheep. The sound resembles the sound when feeding Plant Food on a Snapdragon or Cold Snapdragon. *If a plant is directly on top of or right in front of him, he will just turn it into sheep instead of eating it. *He has the legs of a Mummy Zombie. This is because in medieval times, people would put bandages on their limbs to protect themselves from the Bubonic plague. However, it is unusual that none of the other zombies in Dark Ages have bandaged up limbs. **His arms are also bandaged, if you look closer to it. *Transformed plants do not count as lost plants, as the plants can still transform back after the Wizard Zombie dies. *When a Magnet-shroom attracts a bucket or knight helmet and is then transformed into sheep, the sheep will drop the bucket or helmet. *Sheep will not be tossed by tombstones, meaning it will still be inside them. It will not turn back into a plant, but it will just disappear. *He resembles Gandalf the Grey from ''Lord of the Rings and The Hobbit as both are wizards and have similar appearances and scepters. *When he was about to turn a Power Lily into a sheep, the Power Lily would still give the player Plant Food before being turned into sheep. When that Wizard Zombie was killed, the sheep would turn back into a Power Lily and would give the player another Plant Food. This was fixed in the 2.7.1 update. *Plants that are given Plant Food cannot be transformed into sheep. *There is a glitch that if he is eating a force field or hypnotized zombie, and is missing an arm, its hand from the missing arm will still be visible while eating, resulting in a floating hand. This is shared with Parasol Zombie, as a floating glove will still hold her parasol, and appears when she is going to eat plants too. *Sheep cannot be burned by Zombot Dark Dragon. However, they will disappear when turning transforming back into plants due to the scorched tiles. **This is also the same case when Troglobite or Arcade Zombie pushes an ice block or an arcade machine into a sheep and the Wizard Zombie dies. *When a Zombie King lands on a tile with a sheep and this zombie is defeated, it will instantly destroy the crushed plant. *For some reason, when a transformed Grave Buster turns back into its original form, it always disappears along with the tombstone it was busting. *When one looks closely, the transformed plant will disappear first, then a sheep will replace it. *Ghost Pepper is currently the only plant that is not an instant use plant that cannot be transformed by this zombie. *In the Springening Piñata Parties, the sheep is replaced with an egg. The egg will still make sheep noises though, which hints that is a retextured sheep. *As of the 4.7.1 update, he can no longer transform plants when outside the lawn. *He is voiced by Max De Vrie according to the credits. *The ability Goatify, from Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2, is similar to its ability to transform plants into sheep. *In the Dark Ages Part 2 trailer, he is seen creating and transforming a Dragon Imp, Imp Monks, Announcer Imp, Zombie King, and a Gargantuar along with transforming itself into a Zombie Chicken. However he can only transform plants into sheep in-game. *He shares the same idle animation as the Mummy Zombie. See also *Octo Zombie *Hunter Zombie *Archmage Zombie *Not Baaad *Witch Hazel ru:Зомби-маг Category:Dark Ages Category:Dark Ages encountered zombies Category:Environment modifiers Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Dark Ages (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) zombies Category:Immobilizing zombies Category:Dark Ages (Chinese version) encountered zombies